Guardian of His Future
by EderNimrais
Summary: With a death note on Rex's life, Beatrice says that she will personally protect her friend from any and all attacks, Could her presences be a life savor or a bad thing to happen any second. One Shot


A death note, a note saying that he will be killed by a marksman of the highest caliber sat on Rex's table. If the person wanted to kill him, why didn't this person just do it when he was asleep? Deciding that staring at the note was useless, he took the note as well as his sword and made his way to the door and started walking down the hallway. The blonde boy stopped and knocked three times on an oak door in front of him. The door knob moved and the door opened to show a tired Beatrice in only a night robe. Rex would never say it to her but she looked beautiful without her headpiece on. Realization hit the woman of not only who was in front of him but what she was wearing. Beatrice slammed the door in front of him leaving Rex with a very confused face just as he was about to say anything.

"Ugh…" Rex said at the door at the confusion of what just happened. Taking a second to realize he just got told to go away, he began to make his way to his room but the door opened once more.

"Rex, please wait." Beatrice said in her normal outfit with the headpiece on. She stepped out to the hallway as Rex turned around. "I am sorry about that just now."

"It is fine, I doubt you expect to see me this early in the morning. Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me with something important." Rex asked handing the woman in front of him a slip of paper as she began to read it. He face showed anger which surprised him that she would show her emotions in front of him. "Ugh... Beatrice, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, Rex, I would ask you something important in return."

"Of course, what is it?" Beatrice had a slight shade of red on her face thinking of what she wanted.

"Well… eh… I…" She could not finish her sentence for some reason. She wanted to ask him to go on some form of a date but the words wouldn't come out.

"You don't have to tell me right now, how about we go to the diner in town since it's early in the morning, my treat?" Rex said as Beatrice could not believe that her wish was happening already, and she didn't ask yet.

"O-Of course, let us get going!" She said as the two began to climb down the stairs to only be stopped by the self proclaim 'Man of the Highest Caliber'.

"What is this, are you two going on a date?" Winfield said patting the man on the back and moving close to Beatrice's left ear. "Do take it easy on him, will you." Winfield's comments made both of them blush but the female of the two was darker. "I'm just kidding, have fun you two." He said turning around to continue his game of pool with Alberti. A smile formed on the two men as they continued their game

* * *

The two friends arrived at a diner in the city and took a seat in a booth. The two picked up a menu but quickly put it down when they saw the waiter. It was the buffest, hairiest man they had ever seen in their life. Both of them became nervous as they just got up and made their way out of the diner and instead decided to skip breakfast and walk around the town.

"Hey Rex?"

"Yes Beatrice, what's on your mind?"

"Have you decided on what your future is going to be after everything is done?" The question made the man think as they went silent.

"Not really, maybe have a family life that my forefathers didn't get to have a chance to have." His answer sent her mind into a frenzy.

"Have you thought of who your wife would be?" She kept her face from showing her hidden emotions but it was not easy to do.

"We'll, there is one in mind." Rex began to blush of who the girl was, the answer did not help with her emotions and made her want to know even more.

"Who is it?"

"Quite pushy today, that's not normal of you Beatrice." His comment was to change the topic and it worked, she then began to fidget with her fingers but Rex grabbed one so she could stop. "I'll tell you when the time is right, for now let's-" Rex's voice was cut off with a bullet zipping past his head, taking strands of his hair with him. Beatrice shoved him into an alley and followed him suit to get him out of the fire of the person who wanted to kill Rex. Speaking of Rex, he got himself to his feet and began to dash forward with her behind him. The two then reached a wall the only went one direction and the direction was in the way of the killer. Beatrice stood in front of the spirit vessel to prevent him from being shot.

"Why do you risk your life for the sake of this kid?" The killer said standing in the shadows of walls to hide his identify.

"Because I love him!" She accidentally said aloud to the man in front of him. Rex had a face of that told the story.

"Well boy, before I kill you both, how do you feel about her confession, I'll let you ask her to her face." He waved his gun down as the woman turned slowly with her head down.

"I guess the time is now, it is you Beatrice, I love you and want to start a family with you after all of this fighting is done." Rex told the woman in front of him who looked like she was going to cry. Confetti suddenly went off as the killer began to clap. Another man then made his way though the shadow and the two knew who it was.

"Grandfather, what are you doing here?" Beatrice said shocked to see him next to the killer.

"We were getting sick of you two not finally admitting your love to one another so we devised this little plan to finally get some love." The killer said as Rex knew who it was with that vocabulary. Out of the shadows, the killer was actually Winfield in all black. "So, let's find you two some food, our treat to the newest couple. Winfield said throwing the clothes away to show he had his normal pair on underneath. He would never admit it, but this was the most original confession he has ever seen in his life. The two confessies left the alley hand and hand. It was beginning of Beatrice's dreams coming true and Rex's future being full of happiness.

* * *

**Author's Notes **– Might not be the most original ending but it works. Oh well, at least it turned out well so that's all that matters. maybe the reason I love these two so much is because Beatrice was the first girl I was in the series do to her being on the Xbox 360 disc.


End file.
